


a marine's pride

by Mavey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Nightmares, Reflection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavey/pseuds/Mavey
Summary: Marinheiros têm objetivos a perseguir, assim como piratas. E marinheiros, assim como piratas, são capazes de tudo para alcançar seus propósitos.One-shot.© One Piece pertence a Eiichiro Oda.





	a marine's pride

A empunhadura da Shigure, depois de quase três horas de treino, estava começando a machucar suas mãos, apesar destas estarem envoltas por luvas próprias. Era capaz de sentir, sob o grosso tecido das luvas, calos se formando em seus dedos finos. Mas, indiferente à dor, ela continuou a praticar movimentos com a espada. Não podia se dar ao luxo de descansar; sua nova posição exigia que ela ficasse cada vez mais forte, e o ato de treinar mantinha seus pensamentos ocupados. Ocupados o suficiente para que ela não pensasse na guerra, e o terror que esta trazia consigo.

Já haviam se passado três meses desde os acontecimentos da Guerra dos Melhores, porém, para Tashigi, era como se tudo tivesse ocorrido apenas à algumas horas. A batalha não durou muito tempo; começou repentinamente, com a chegada dos Piratas do Barba Branca, e se encerrou do mesmo modo, com a aparição dos Piratas do Ruivo. Mas aquele curto período de tempo marcara sua mente profunda e intensamente, tanto que ela acordava de madrugada ao escutar o ruído de tiros e sentir o forte odor de pólvora misturada a sangue. A guerra tinha acabado, mas não seus pesadelos.

Pela primeira vez, desde que ela se entendia por gente, Tashigi tinha duvidado da justiça que ela tanto idolatrava. Como a Marinha, com sua honestidade e bondade implacáveis, podia ser a causa de tantas mortes? Durante sua formação como marinheira, fora instruída que a vida de piratas não tinha valor, e ela havia acreditado levianamente nisso. Quer dizer, até ela encontrar os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha, mais especificamente, o espadachim de nome Roronoa Zoro. Esses piratas, que Marinha tanto odiava e perseguia, foram responsáveis por salvar um país inteiro. E, além de encobrir tal feito, o Governo Mundial aumentou as recompensas do bando, como se o fato de eles terem salvado Alabasta os tornasse uma ameaça ainda maior para o mundo. E ainda, o crédito sobre o sucedido fora atribuído ao então Capitão Smoker e a ela; o que, aos olhos de Tashigi, sujara profundamente a honra da Marinha.

A Marinha tinha falhado em salvar o povo de Alabasta e tinha ocultado o ato dos Chapéus de Palha. Tashigi sabia o porquê, e era o que mais a atormentava; os cidadãos não podiam saber que existiam piratas bons, tinham que acreditar que todos os piratas eram sanguinários e gananciosos, de modo que a Marinha pudesse matá-los indiscriminadamente sem que ninguém se importasse. Mas, o que mais havia ferido seu orgulho como marinheira, foi presenciar o almirante Akainu tentar matar o garoto chamado Koby. Era uma cena que ela definitivamente nunca esqueceria; um oficial de alta patente avançando em direção ao novo marinheiro, pronto para tirar sua vida, apenas por ele ter dito para pararem a matança sem sentido.

Em meio às lembranças violentas da Batalha de Marineford, aquela era a que mais a aterrorizava. Nada nunca mais seria o mesmo novamente e ela nunca contemplaria a justiça que ela tanto amara da mesma maneira. Mas, ainda que a ilusão de uma Marinha perfeita e justa tivesse se esvaído, ela iria continuar a servir como uma oficial. A razão pela qual Tashigi tinha se tornado marinheira em primeiro lugar, não fora por sua grande admiração pela instituição, mas sim para poder proteger aqueles indefesos ante os perigos daquele mundo impiedoso.

Por isso, ela treinava e treinava, sem nunca parar. Queria ser mais forte, _precisava_ ser mais forte; e com sua força ela protegeria todas as pessoas inocentes e vulneráveis. Agora, com a insígnia de capitã, Tashigi também precisaria proteger os soldados de sua nova base: o G-5, os mesmos que nesse exato momento estavam assintindo-a enquanto praticava golpes de espada. A nova capitã ignorava os flertes causais, focada em defender e atacar um openete imaginário.

 _"Siga em frente."_ murmurava mentalmente, sem perder o foco em sua atividade. _"Fique mais forte. Proteja cada vez mais cidadãos, e proteja seus soldados. Realize seu sonho."_ Tashigi repetia para si mesma; por mais que os fantasmas do passado a alarmassem, ela avançaria para o futuro, tinha um sonho a perseguir e sua própria noção de justiça para cumprir.

**Author's Note:**

> Fica escrita em conjunto com o Project Wanted. ♥
> 
> ↳ Link para visitar o perfil do Project Wanted: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/projectwanted


End file.
